


Silent Screams

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Stiles lost his voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters have kidnapped Stiles and sent a video to Scott, but who are the hunters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Screams

Scott felt like there was a hard blow to his gut, when he got the video of his best friend being beaten up. He rushed over to the Hale house. Derek walked out as well as Erica, Boyd and Jackson, who was with him,they all stood there looking at him.  
“They took Stiles!” Scott said as he threw his phone to Derek, the red eyed wolf looked down at the video and watched the images as large hunters punched and kicked the teen.  
“Who sent the video?” Erica asked as she frowned at the images.  
“It’s from Allison’s phone,” Scott said, none of the wolves missed the disappointment and anger in the young wolf’s voice.  
“Please, I can’t go against that many hunters,” Derek looked back at the still image on the phone of his mate in pain.  
“I’m not doing it for you; I will do it for my mate.” The words rolled off his tongue and stuck in the beta’s throat in shock.  
They picked up Stiles scent, which leads them to a warehouse. They stood around looking at the large building,searching for the hunters that would normally stand on guard.  
“Where do you think they are?” Scott asked .  
“Don’t know, maybe they’re too busy watching while the other hunters beat Stiles up?” Boyd said. They looked at him. “What?” He asked. Derek looked back at the warehouse  
“You can thank me later.” Peter suddenly appeared to the side of them.  
“What are you doing here?” Scott growled at him, Peter stood there and started to wipe the blood off his hands.  
“Killing the hunters outside for you.” Derek looked at him and frowned “What?”  
“Nothing…let’s get Stiles.” 

Derek, Scott and Peter busted inside the warehouse, pushing the large doors open, while Erica, Boyd and Jackson jumped though the back door to stop them from running. The hunter froze as they looked towards the pissed off wolves. Scott eyes widen when he saw his now ex girl friend pull something out of his best friends throat. Stiles choked and coughed up blood as the nasty metal object with hook was put onto a metal tray. There were tears running down the Stiles’ bruised and cut face.

The dark haired huntress looked at Scott with wide eyes as she took a step back with shock, there was a moment when she thought he wouldn't wolf out like the other but in that thought flew out the window in a flash when his eyes turned amber and he joined in the rescuers. The hunters where out strengthen by the group of pissed off werewolves. Derek reached Stiles and pulled the hand cuffs off him and pulled him into his chest and sobbed as the hunters were rounded up by the other wolves. Derek took his jacket off and wrapped it around the hurt human’s shoulders. Scott looked at Allison sadly as she was push into the small cage. “How could you Allison, Stiles is your friend too.” Scott said.  
“He never said he was going to hurt him,” She argued, her eyes shining with tears as she moved to the bars.  
“YOU WERE PULLING SOMETHING OUT OF HIS THROAT! And this Gerard, he has done nothing but lie since he got here, you really think he was going just to talk to him? Did you see what they did to Isaac?” He snarled, she paled and realized that the curly blonde hair wolf was not there, she turned to her grandfather who just looked at her with a small smile.  
“I…I didn't know.” She whispered, Scott growled and turned away, along with the other wolves .  
“No of course not you were too busy kidnapping my best friend. He was poisoned with monks hood, he almost died!” Scott yelled at her.  
“Scott, we’re leaving!” Derek yelled back at him making it echo around the warehouse.  
“You can’t leave us all in here!” Chris shouted.  
“We aren't, the police will be here.”Erica said as she sneered.  
“Yeah, when we get around to calling them,” Jackson snorted as they walked out the warehouse closing the doors shut, but leaving them unlocked.

Derek held the hurt teen close to him as he carried Stiles out, his eyes bright red.  
“Do you think we should tell them about what Gerard is?” Scott asked as he caught up with them.  
“No.” Came the group voice.  
“Let them find out.” Derek growled “We have more important things to worry about.”

They did, at some point, call the police. After they took Stiles to the Hospital, but not before Gerard had turned in the Kanima and killed very one in the cage. Scott was shocked he was not expecting him to attack his own family as well, but Chris was missing from the cage. They didn't know about that for weeks as everything was covered in blood and body parts was torn apart and thrown everywhere. They did learn that Peter had walked back in after the pack left and pulled Chris out of the cage and dragged him off somewhere.

It was a month after what happen in the warehouse and Stiles was unable to talk, the damage left him speechless. They told him that he might not ever be able to speak again, he sat there with his dad standing next to him, his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Of course Stiles bottled up his emotion in front of everyone, he pretended to be okay and that he was coping but they didn't know what to do. He was freaking out.

He went to school and got on the best he could, even though he was always with his friends he always felt alone,the others tried to treat him normally. But Stiles felt like he was dying. He missed being able to speak and he felt that he was no longer useful to them and as much as he tried to get out of going to pack meeting, Scott won’t take no for an answer. Derek would watch Stiles though out the meetings and he would see the sadness in the teen’s eyes and when Stiles thought no one was looking his whole body looked heavy, he had to do something to help Stiles he couldn't let Stiles continue fake to being okay when he was just holding himself above water. 

One day, Stiles sat in his room. He hadn't gone to school or to the pack meeting. He sent Scott a message saying was feeling sick. Derek saw right though it and went over to the teen’s house with Isaac.  
Stiles laid on his bed holding onto a pillow as he let himself cry alone in the dark. A sudden breeze in the room made Stiles shiver and sit up, turning looking towards the window where he saw the figure of Derek Hale in his room standing in front of him along with Isaac. He blinked at them trying to wipe the tears away.  
“Stiles, you don’t have to hid the fact your depressed about this,” Isaac said as he moved towards him and sat next to him on the bed again Stiles just looked at him.  
“Isaac came up with an idea that might get you speaking,” Derek told him as he sat on the other side of Stiles.The teen’s eyes widened as he looked between Derek and Isaac, Derek saw sparks of hope in those eyes.  
“Really?” he mouth, Derek cupped his face and ran his hand thought his hair; it had grown over the last month.

“I know you turned this down before but I could bite you, it will heal the damage and you be able to talk again.” He said, the teen looked at him and frowned.  
“I know you don’t want the bite Stiles, but you need to talk. You’re unhappy and Scott may be an idiot who thinks you’re fine, but the rest of the pack can feel your pain and it hurts us that we can’t help you.” Isaac whined as he nuzzled into his neck, Derek took Stiles’ hand in his own and Isaac had done the same by taking his other hand.Stiles looked at the size differences and had a briefly what else of his bigger between the two a blush crept up on his cheeks as this thought stuck in his head.  
“You don’t want me in the pack,” He mouth at Derek pulling his hands away, the alpha wolf frowned and looked at Isaac who wore the same frown.  
“What would you think that?” Derek asked.  
“I’m a pain in the arse and you hate me,” Stiles mouthed at him and looked up at Derek and saw shock on his face before he was pulled into the wolf’s lap, he could feel the heat come off the wolf and it made him melt into his hold.  
“I don’t hate you, and you are already part of my pack you’re my mate.”  
Isaac turned Stiles’ head and got him to look at him before he kissed him on the lips, smiling into the kiss,“neither do I. I love you. You’re our kitty cat.” The blond said as he sat behind Stiles and kissed his neck as Derek turned Stiles head back to look at him and brought his lips down to Stiles and kissed him. Stiles gasp evident of little sounds he made. Derek slipped his tongue into his mouth then he and Stiles had a little tongue war as the curly haired blonde pushed his hands under Stiles shirt to touch his bare skin before Derek won the tongue war and between the two they made the teen weak all over. When the wolf pulled back he looked down at Stiles, his lips were swollen.  
“Do you want some time to think about it?” Derek asked.  
Stiles snapped out of this dozy state as Isaac push his hands down into his boxers. He gasped as he looked at him and shook his head before the teen tilted his head offering his neck to his Alpha.  
Derek snarled at the submissive behavior, “Be careful when submitting to me Stiles I will take you,” he growled.  
“I thought that was the idea?” Isaac said.  
The teen looked at him from the corner of his eyes and moved off Derek’s lap and onto the bed where he raised his hand above his head and looked at them. Derek growled and sat on top of Stiles as Isaac lay next to him, and turned his head and started kissing him, Derek licked his neck where he planned on biting him, and he pulled the teen’s shirt up and over his head.  
“We will take care of you.” he whispers in Stiles’ ear before he sink his teeth into his skin, Stiles open his mouth to scream but no sounds came out as Derek bit him. Isaac held his hand and told him,” it’s okay,” as the wolf pulled away and licked the bite watching it heal the bloody skin.  
“I’m sorry that it hurt,” He said the teen looked at him “You won’t feel the effect of it until tomorrow.” He smiled and went to get off the bed. Isaac stayed by Stiles and wondered why he was leaving when Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him back down on the bed, and looked at him as if to say ‘don’t leave me’. Smiling softly Derek kissed him on the lips and moved to lay next to him “You will make a beautiful wolf.” Derek whispered to him as he and the blonde comforted Stiles thought the night.

By morning Stiles woke up to face full of skin and two warm bodies lying next to him. He smiled and stretched. He felt a little sore but he felt happy at these aches, then he remembered not long after Derek bit him how they cuddled him and comforted him. Then he, Derek and Isaac also made love. He winced at the words made love,“What a stupid word for se…” He stops “...X” he say a smile formed on his face “I can talk.” He said listening to himself for a moment, then he spun around ignoring the pain in his back and smiled happy to see Derek and Isaac still on the bed. He pushed them awake, “ I can talk again, you were right the bite, it healed me,” He cried out.  
Derek woke up and looked at Stiles and smiled. Isaac blinked at him as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes  
“I’ve missed your voice.” Derek beamed at him.  
“Really? because I know you get pissed off at me,” He said, smiling as he sat on the wolf’s hips.  
“No, I mean it. I missed your voice,” Derek said as he cupped his cheek.  
“Me too,” The blonde added.  
Stiles was so happy he pulled Isaac behind him and between all three of them they would have tried for a morning quickie, except Stiles jumped up and ran off to his dad’s room shouting and bouncing on the bed whilescreaming that he could talk again. So instead Derek got dressed and headed down stairs to start breakfast, while Isaac looked for his under wear.


End file.
